Mysterious Past
by River of Dreams
Summary: Sakura has found another book. But that's not all. The book has connections with the past and it's the past that Sakura needs to ensure her future. R+R onegai :)


Disclaimer: We don't own Card Captor Sakura. Hail Clamp. 

Prologue:** Another Cardcaptor? **

Sakura Kinomoto sneezed vehemently. The attic was so dusty since their last spring-cleaning. She should clean this place more often. Turning back to the trunk she was dusting a while ago, Sakura opened the lid to see whether its contents were worth keeping. 

There were a few old dusty rags, some moth-eaten dresses, and a silver, hardbound book. The brown haired girl stared at the book before picking it up and examining it.

_"Die, little card captor! You are not meant to be the keeper of these cards!"_

She dropped the book in surprise. "Hoe… what in the world was that?" 

"Sakura-chan, is everything all right?" Tomoyo Daidouji asked as she climbed up the attic in search of her best friend. "I heard a loud noise and thought you might have fallen." 

"I found another book, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura informed her raven-haired friend after getting the book back and showing it to her. "It's creepy." She added. 

Tomoyo scrutinized the silver, leather-bound book with curiosity. It had a weird symbols that somewhat form an "M" as its cover. She pried it off Sakura's grip and opened it to see a new pack of silver cards. Picking them up, one by one, she found out that the cards were something of another breed all together. 

They all had different attributes from the Clow Cards, or now known as the Sakura Cards. Tomoyo was ecstatic. 

"Does this mean that you'll have to capture Cards all over again?" Without waiting for an answer, she enthusiastically continued, "That's great! I have many new ideas for your costume!" 

"Hoe… Tomoyo-chaaaaaan! We're not even sure that I'm to capture them!" 

"Oh…" Tomoyo stopped ranting to place a hand below her right cheek and sigh. "It would be such a waste to see them go… the costumes, I mean." 

"Oh, all right, all right, Tomoyo-chan. I'll try them out for you but first, let's go to Eriol-kun's, okay? I want to ask him about this." Sakura dragged her best friend outside the attic, carrying the book with her to head off for Eriol Hiiragizawa's house. 

They were fifteen now and Syaoran had still not come back. Over the years, he and Sakura had been communicating through phone calls, e-mail and letters. Though the distance, you could really see the intimate relationship the two shared. 

Eriol had stayed behind in Tomoeda for who knows what reason. It was like he was expecting something to happen. And it did. 

"Nakuru, could you please get the door?" Eriol shouted over the smoke coming from his kitchen. The pink-haired guardian was baking again and it was not a pretty sight. Not like it ever was. 

"Yes, Eriol-sama!" Came the reply and Nakuru daintily skipped out of the kitchen. Eriol sighed inwardly. 

Spinel appeared at his shoulder. "I hope she doesn't find out where you hid me. I hate her baking." 

"Now, now Suppi, one should not say those things about a person's cooking." 

"I bet she hasn't tried to stick a handful of sweets into your mouth." 

"Eriol-sama, it's Tomoyo-chan and Sakura-chan!" Nakuru came back into view, dragging two blinking females into the room. Spinel Sun vanished instantly. 

"Ah… Sakura-san, Daidouji-san, to whom do I owe this visit to?" He smiled politely as he beckoned them to sit beside him. 

"Someone named Mikhakken." Sakura reply came in gasps. 

"Mikhakken?" Eriol's eyes flashed nervously. "Have you found her book?" 

"Apparently. Or we wouldn't have come rushing to you." Tomoyo said. 

"Before anything else, has your magic been all right?" The dark-haired mage asked Sakura. 

The Card Mistress looked at him and said yes. 

"We must hurry. The finding of her Book is not what I would call a good sign. Card Captors before you have perished trying to seal them under their name. But it is also necessary for your magic will be drained without Mikhakken's Cards." 

Sakura shifted her gaze from Eriol to Tomoyo and back again, searching for answers. "Care to explain that again, Eriol-kun?" 

****

_"I will not suffer like those who have done this before me! I will not! I will fulfill my destiny as Card Captor! Nothing will stop me!" A girl with dark grayish blue hair screamed at a particularly strong hooded figure that was holding closed icy-blue steel fans on both hands. _

_"We shall see, little one. We shall see." The hooded man told her in a cold, raspy voice as he delivered his attack._

There was silence as everyone looked at the Book. The vivid flashbacks seemed to come from it. Finally, Eriol cleared his throat and began explaining. 

~~ tsuzuku ~~ 

Refe-chan: Nee-san, where is this story heading anyway? 

Slegna: *shrugs* Beats me.  All I know is that, this fic depends on our readers and their reviews. 

Refe-chan: *sighs*  Yeah… it depends on them. 

Slegna: You left a good cliffhanger, Refe-chan… 

Refe-chan: *blushes* Gee slegna-neesan… Thanks!^-^  

Slegna: *faces the readers* By the way, Refe-chan and I are co-writing this fic. 

Refe-chan: Why are you all looking at me? Look at her *points to slegna* Her! 

Slegna: Refe-chan made the prologue.  I only changed A LITTLE. *grins* 

Refe-chan: *looks at slegna* Hey! I thought it's supposed to be— 

Slegna: Well, we're leaving now.  Reminder: This fic depends your reviews.  *drags Refe-chan out* 

Refe-chan: *struggles* Wah!!!. 

------

Refe-chan's note :

You never saw me up there. Never. Forget that. That was slegna's note. Well, I really do not know where this is headed to and I hope you like this story of ours. If you like this, please make us happy by leaving a review. We thrive on reviews. ^_____^ And we get inspiration to write more from the reviews we get. ^_^ 

If you do not like aspects of this story, you are free to flame us. Constructively, that is.


End file.
